Fortress Maximus
Profile "Prepare for war, but strive for peace." Valiant and courageous, FORTRESS MAXIMUS is a warrior without peer, but peace is his most fervent wish. Fights only out of necessity; believes all violence is ultimately pointless and counterproductive. Fled Cybertron millenia ago to draw his arch-nemesis Scorponok out of the war. Although partially successful, their war continued on Nebulos. Armed with twin laser-guided mortars, heat-seeking dual laser blasters, and fusion-powered photon rifle. As a battle station, has advanced communications, detection, and repair equipment. Binary bonded to Galen, the principled leader of the Nebulans. History * The year is 2030. The crew of the Autobot ship Steelhaven under the command of Fortress Maximus were on a journey across the galaxy they had begun long ago. They left hyperspace upon approaching the Demascus Anomaly, an extremely fierce area of gravitation and perhaps home to a wormhole. * They had long been hunted by Scorponok and his crew abord the Decepticon ship Hellbender, and the stop at the treacherous region of space provided opportunity to sneak attack due to sensor reading failures caused by the anomaly. * The attack and battle resulted in great damage of both ships and their crews. Both ships crash landed on Nebulos, a planet of humanoid organic lifeforms who had, the previous year, been under Decepticon siege for a time. Fortress Maximus and his shipmates were severely damaged and perhaps at the end of their lives. Notes *Fort Max is valiant and courageous and LARGE. *Leader of the Autobot Headmasters, whatever that entails is anyone's guess though. *Has friggin' knee cannons, how badaft is that? Logs '2030' *Getting Ahead of Ourselves - *Steelhaven, Found And Lost - *The Master Miracle - *Headmasters Finale: Koraja - *Verdict - Finally, the trial itself. In the shadow of the ruins of Autobot Headquarters, cases are argued, evidence presented, grand speeches are given, and a decision is made. Oddly, no one makes any surprise interruptions. *Him Grimlock Not Kisser. Him Grimlock Driving Instructor! - *Clash over Alphabet City - *Air Race 2030 - *2030 Olympics: Maximus vs Rodimus (Glad Super Heavyweight Round 1) - *He's Back! - *Defending Ayotzinco - *Autobot Spelunking - * What Lies Beneath - Crosscheck takes a crack team of adventurists into the chasm accidentally discovered by Markdown. * Handrails? We Don't Need No Stinkin' Handrails! - Impactor and Grapple debate on platform construction, everyone else actually does some work. * Some Needed Elevation - Impactor and crew install an elevator, confusion ensues. '2031' *Preparation for War *Tools of the Trade *Work Hazards *Buckling Down Them Mountains! *Stranded in Space *Greatness From Small Things '2032' *Property Acquisition * The Archa-Yau Incident - The Autobots finds the shuttle Archa-Yau and attempts to find out what happened to the crew. * Fiery '2033' *"Dam"-ed *RTA **The Voyage Home **The Voyage Home Part 2 **Testing Grounds 'Olympics' 2031 *Fortress Maximus vs Grimlock - Full Combat *Maze Ahoy! Part 1 *2031 Olympics - Fortress Maximus vs Rodimus Prime - Full Gladitorial Players *The First Fortress Maximus Player ( ??? - 2010 ) *Obie2k5 ( July 2010 - ) Click here to see Obie2k5's Reviews Category:Headmaster Category:Triple-Changer